Forum:What's your favorite Metroid game?
I was just wondering, what's everyones favorite Metroid game? Mines Super Metroid, I always loved the complexity of the game.--Nightmare975 04:40, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :I think I like Metroid Prime best, though I also really liked Super Metroid.--Richard talk 16:16, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :My favorite would have to be Zero Mission, though Super Metroid is close. BambookidX 00:46, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I think everyone calls me crazy behind my back for saying so, but i like the original metroid best, but prime is definitely way up there THE 1 z Mine is Prime 3. Normal Mode is easy. Veteran Mode is somewhat tough. Hyper Mode is super hard. It's the way it is supposed to be. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:24, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Mine is Metroid Fusion... It was my first metroid game I ever played, and the first game I got Nightmare's from XD. But my Major Reason is because the story is so good. And the Fusion suit looks so cool =D Greenie31 Super Metroid, no questions asked. Metroid Prime is close but Super Metroid is the best if only for all of the sequence breaking you can do with the wall jump. Statuary 03:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Uhmmmm... my favorite metroid game would have to be prime 1, fusion and super metroid :3 theres no real reason behind it all.. i just love playing these games--M3tr0idgrl 18:15, 25 November 2007 (UTC) "Prime Prime Prime". Guess my favorite game. :) Metroidhunter32 00:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Super Metroid is most definitely the superior title of them all. I mean hey, it was my first video game. But I think the best atmosphere was Metroid II. I'm holding my breath for a remake to be announced at this year's E3 (only in a few weeks!). It may not be the strongest in graphics or sound, but after I first played through sector 1 in Metroid Fusion, I just started to imagine what it would be like with updated graphics. I had a lot of fun with that!Armantula513 03:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Like I said on Metroid Dread's talk page, that is assuming E3 isn't going to be in a shoebox. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ...E3 in a shoebox...? What exactly does that mean?Armantula513 :E3 is getting smaller by the year. It is a joke. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) As I said in the Metroid Dread talk page (I think), that's why there is G4 to broadcast it all live for us non-press people. Even if you couldn't watch it on TV, you could still find it in Gameinformer magazines & Gamespot.com. The only thing that was taken out of E3 was the 70,000 strong croud of people. I heard that people could get inner ear damage from how loud the convention was.... Armantula513 Heh heh, AOTS is so sweet. Oh, yeah we were talkin' 'bout Metroid favorites, heh no question Super Metroid all the way. It was one of the best of its time, and (in my opinion) is still the best. Piratehunter 15:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) My favorite is all of them. It's just that Samus is so...awesome. But, if I had to choose an absolute favorite, it would be Metroid: Other M. THAT GAME ROCKS! Bossbeater 18:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)